A Bodyguard
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: Tala is a talented singer but he needs a bodyguard. His manager finds this new Bodyguard named Bryan... What will happen? Just read and see XD... Pair: Tala/Bryan YuBo


**D.K:** Hallo everyone, I'm back with a little two-shot XD

**Ray:** You should write World Ends chapter 4 finish…

**D.K:** *sweat drop* I know but I just had a writer blockade *sigh* Warnings and disclaimer someone?

**Max:** DarkerKill doesn't own anything except Henry and the plot.

**Tyson:** Warnings are Tala/Bryan and lemon

**D.K:** Yeah, just enjoy XP

* * *

"You need a bodyguard," a big man said with green hair. He looked at the redhead that sat in front of him. A cup of coffee stood on the table. Lilac eyes looked up from the magazine he was reading. He raised one of his eyebrows and sent his manager a look that said you-must-be-kidding-me-I-don't-need-anybody. "Just let him get a trial on about two months and then you can decide what to do." The redhead just looked back into the magazine. "Fine," he sighed, "only two weeks." "He will be here tomorrow by one P.M," the manager said and left the room. 'Let's just see how tough this new guy is,' he thought and laughed a little by himself.

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining bright but the Master was in a bad mood. The maid knocked on the door and a grunt could be heard from the other side of the door. She walked in with his breakfast he was sitting up in his bed with closed eyes. "Your breakfast Master, the new bodyguard will be here in about an hour," she said and put the plate next to him on the bed. He first opened his eyes when she left. He ate in peace and didn't move before he was finish.

Only wearing his boxers he walked out of the bedroom. His tired eyes were planted on the floor so he didn't look where he was walking. He bumped into someone and nearly hit the floor. Some strong arms grabbed him just before he hit the ground. He looked up at his savior but didn't recognize him. He got back on his feed. "Thanks, I guess is the right thing to say," the redhead just said and looked at him sleepily.

His savior was a well trained grey haired man but it wasn't like old man grey it was fresh grey. He was a bit higher than the Master with lilac eyes. "So who are you?" The new guy asked. The other guy raised an eyebrow. "I'm Tala and I'm the Master here," the redhead said. "Oh, you are that singer I'm going to protect." "You are the bodyguard," Tala said and studied him. "I had expected more," a smirk was planted on his pale face as he spoke. "Same here," he said and sent him a satisfied smile. "What should I call you?" The bodyguard asked with irony in his voice.

"Call me Master and I should call you?" "Bryan I don't need any fancy names." Rage began to build inside Tala and he was just about to hit Bryan when his manager came. "Tala calm down a bit," he said when he reached them. "Tala Bryan, Bryan Tala. My name is Henry and I'm the manager," he shook Bryans hand as he introduced himself. "Tala get some clothes on and meet us in the meeting room." A groan escaped Tala when he realized that he was only wearing his boxers. Bryan chuckled a little when he looked at Tala and that made him even madder.

About ten minutes later Tala was entering the meeting room. Henry and Bryan were in a deep conversation. Tala was wearing tight checkered jeans and a white jacket with studs all over. He had a black t-shirt under it. 'He actually looks pretty good in those clothes,' Bryan thought but shook his head. "Lets' get down to business, I have a really tight schedule." Tala stood up at a wall with crossed arms.

"I want Bryan to protect you all the time without any exceptions. Tala you can't get away from this. This is the thing I will have you to do," Henry said and walked closer to Tala. He was now looking at him. "Do you understand Tala? Don't try to fuck with me." He just nodded his head and walked over to Bryan and stretched his hand out. "Welcome to my mansion," Tala said in a stiff tone. Bryan took his hand and shook it.

"I will go check on the security," Bryan said and leaved the room. After some minutes he appeared in the garden. Tala stood by the window and watched him carefully. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see who it was. There stood Henry also looking at Bryan. He was walking with a notebook around in the garden and took notes of what there should be changed. "Wait and see I know you are going to like him." A small smile formed on his face. "If you say so," Tala said and rolled his eyes. "One hour till your photoshoot." Tala just nodded and walked back till his room. A sigh escaped him when he landed on the bed.

* * *

"It's time Master," a maid said after entering the room. The redhead just stood up and walked out to the car. There was his new bodyguard talking to the chauffer. They ended their conversation as soon as Tala showed up. He was about to get into the car but Bryan stopped him. "Here, if you ever need me just press the bottom in the middle and I will be there." In Talas hand laid a cross in silver with an ice-blue pearl in the middle.

"Like I would ever need your help," Tala whispered as he got into the car but it was loud enough for Bryan to hear it. He just smirked and got into the front seat next to the driver. When they got near the place there was tons of screaming fans. "Time to put on the fake smile," Tala said and his chauffer opened the door for him. Bryan was close to him while Tala just waved at his fans. A fan tried to grab Tala but Bryan hit him to the ground.

When he finally got inside he needed to get make-up and clothes on fast. Bryan was guarding the door. The photoshoot went smooth and nothing really happened. When Tala was finish, he changed to his normal clothes and was about to open a letter. Suddenly everything felt like slow-motion. Tala looked at Bryan and saw him running towards him. He grabbed the redhead by his waist and they landed on the floor Bryan on top of Tala.

One second later a bomb detonated by the door. Everything was still moving in slow-motion. A bell rang and the police and firefighters were on their way. Bryan was still on top of Tala his arm was bleeding a lot. Lilac eyes saw the blood on the floor and looked up at his bodyguard. Everything was now moving normal.

"You're bleeding," was the only thing Tala could say, he didn't even realized that he was lying under him. "Oh, I do. It doesn't matter as long as you are safe," Bryan said and moved away from him. He helped Tala up and looked around. The door was on fire and there was stuff all over the place. Bryan was holding his bleeding arm.

Soon an ambulance came and picked Bryan up. "I need to go with him," Tala said when they were about to drive away with him. "No Master, you will be safer at home." "Oh, now you want me to go home alone. You can't protect me if I'm not with you all the time," Tala said with a smirk. Bryan just sighed and nodded. The door closed and they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

"I don't need any anesthetic for this, just sew it already," Bryan said and closed his eyes and hissed when he felt a needle. Tala was in the room but couldn't look, he hated needles so much. Bryan was soon done and they could leave. The chauffer were waiting for them at the parking lot. Tala and Bryan both sat in the back seat. All the way back there was complete silence in the car.

Once they arrived at the house Bryan took a look around to double check everything. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him. He heard a cracking sound from the bushes. He pulled his gun and walked towards the bushes. "Who's in there?" No one answered there just got quiet. Bryan jumped into the bushes landing on the person. He looked down into lilac eyes. It was just Tala. "What are you doing in the bushes?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow when he got off of him.

"I… I was just watching you," he said and a faint blush could be seen on his face if you looked really close. "Ha ha, I thought that I should watch you and not the other way around," Bryan laughed and looked at him. Tala just made an annoyed sound and was about to walk away. Something grabbed his arm and turned him around. Green eyes were looking deeply into some lilac eyes.

"Did you look at me because you like me or was you just walking by," Bryan asked and looked serious. Tala got a little bit redder before he answered. "I just wanted to thank you so I was looking for the right moment to thank you." Out of nowhere Bryan hugged Tala close and didn't say a word, he just smiled a little smile and hold him tight. "What are you doing," Tala asked a little bit nervous.

Bryan snapped out of it and pulled away fast. A little blush was on his cheeks. Tala giggled a little before he began to walk back. After some few meters he stopped and turned. "Are you coming? Its dinner time," Tala smirked when he turned and Bryan followed. They entered the dining room and Tala sat down. A waiter came in and bowed for him. He smiled a little bit and it confused the waiter a little because Tala never smiles to his servants. "Bryan sit down with me I'm a bit lonely here at this big table," he said and pointed at a chair at his right site.

'Why do I say these things? Normally I enjoy eating alone but not today? Strange,' Tala thought and began to eat. There were no one in the room but they still didn't talk. The grey haired looked out of the window. Bushes were around it so it was hard to see out. "We need to cut those bushes and trees and stuff down, because I can't see out and then I can't protect you properly if I can't see," Bryan said and took a bite. "Whatever you say tough guy."

* * *

"I have a concert tonight at Palm Dessert Palace," Tala said while he and Bryan were walking around in the garden. "No one told me." "That's why I told you. We are going to be there at three p.m." He just nodded and they walk back to the main house. Tala walked to his room to make himself ready for the concert. Meanwhile Bryan checked the car for bombs and other stuff. It was soon 2.30 p.m. and they should be going very soon but Tala wasn't ready yet.

"Bryan go and help Tala, I don't have time," Henry yelled down the hallway. A nod from Bryan and he walked to Talas room. He forgot to knock on the door and he got a shock when he entered. Lilac eyes stared at him and the redhead was only wearing boxers. After a second he wasn't in shock and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked still with a raised eyebrow. A faint blush was on Bryans cheeks. "I should help you dress because we're late." Tala just laughed a little and threw some of his clothes over to him. He took a pair of white tight jeans on with a silver symbol of a wolf on the right leg. He also had his white jacket on but there were also chains in silver all over it and studs. "Do you think I should have a shirt under the jacket," Tala asked with a little kinky smile. 'I want to be the only one to see his bare chest. What am I thinking?' Bryan slapped himself mentally for thinking like that. "I think you should have a shirt under." "Then I won't have one under." The greyhead (A/N I know it's not a word, but it's now XP) just rolled his green eyes. When he was dresses he turned around and looked at his bodyguard. "Do you like me?" Tala asked and sent him an innocent smile. A confused look got on his face. "What... What do," he swallowed. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean do you like me more than a friend or client?" Another innocent look was sent towards Bryan. Bryan eyes widened. "Oh, I don't know." Tala moved closer and wrapped his arms around his neck when he got close. Without a word Tala pressed his lips on Bryans. First he was shocked but then he relaxed and kissed back. A light moan escaped the redheads' mouth. Bryan wrapped his arms around his waist.

Soon the need for air was too much and they needed to part. They both panted a little and looked into each other's eyes. Their lips crashed once again and Bryan got more courage. He pushed Tala up against the nearest wall. Tala couldn't stop himself for moaning into the kiss. Bryans hands found their way down to Talas butt and he squished it gently. Talas hands found their way to Bryans hair but soon one of them moved up under Bryans shirt. He was about to remove it when they got interrupted.

"Jesus, we don't have time for this. You guys need to wait till the concert is over." Henry stood in the door with crossed arms. Tala just smirked, took Bryans hand and walked to the car. Then they drove off to the concert.

* * *

The concert was on full power and someone was watching the performer from the site. The show was going better than expected and the crowed was full of energy. Bryan couldn't help but smile, Tala really looked like he was at home there on stage. He looked so hot and handsome the way he moved around on the stage.

"This next and last song is a new one I wrote for a special new friend of mine," Tala said and smiled sexy. They crowed went all wild and the music began.

_I'm sick and tired of this so-called life__  
__Without room to breathe__  
__I toss and turn in my bed all night__  
__Am I the only one who finds no peace?___

_What are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?___

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me__  
__Escape to the stars__  
__Chasing a dream__  
__All that we need is to believe__  
__Escape to the stars___

_I've always been the one to speak my mind__  
__Strove against the stream__  
__Take on the system or leave it behind__  
__And you will find a new reality___

_What are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?___

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me__  
__Escape to the stars__  
__Chasing a dream__  
__All that we need is to believe__  
__Escape to the stars___

_Overcome gravity__  
__Holding you down__  
__On the ground__  
__Free from insanity__  
__No one else is around__  
_(A/N: This is a song from my favorite band Cinema Bizarre, it's called Escape To The Stars. Listen to it here .com/watch?v=A9EGkqNWqxA)

"This was the last song people, hope you all enjoyed my show." Everyone gave it the last energy and Tala walked down from the stage. He hugged Bryan tight when he came down and smiled. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away. "Who was the song for?" "You, stupid," Tala said and took him by the hand. They walked back to the car. Screaming fans were waiting for him at the back gate. Everyone tried to get over the fence but security made sure no one got through or over.

Bryan got Tala safe into the car and smacked the car door. "Drive and don't look back," he said in a sexy voice. Then they closed the 'window' between the driver and the back seat. Tala just smirked and hugged Bryan tight. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bryan's hands slipped up under his shirt. Tala got rid of his jacket and removed Bryans too. They both moaned and panted. The need for air claimed them and they needed to part. Green and lilac eyes met in a passion look.

Bryan licked Talas lower lip asking for entrance and he gave it more than happily. The greyhead explored his mouth with great passion. 'Um, he tastes good,' Bryan thought. Tala moaned into the kiss and their tongues played with each other.

"Let's get rid of the rest shall we?" Bryan said and smirked starting to remove Talas pants. The redhead ripped the greyheads shirt off in one motion. When his pants were gone he bent his head down and started to lick Bryan's neck and collarbone. His tongue moved further down and licked a nipple. This made Bryan moan and lay his head back. Bryans hand moved up at Talas inner leg. He moaned and moved away from his new lover's chest.

Bryan began to bite Talas chest and move his hands to his butt. Tala began to moan louder and make small screams in pure pleasure. "Let's get those off too," Tala said and removed his pants. His hands moved slowly up at his legs and grabbed the boxer's elastic laces and pulled down. He smiled when he saw the hard member. Tala took Bryans arm there got hurt under the explosion and started to kiss wound. Bryan pushed Tala gently away and without another word Bryan pulled Talas boxers off. He bended down and kissed his stomach. Slowly his mouth moved down, one hand grabbed his cock and started to move up and down. Tala once again began to moan louder. Soon Bryan took the cock in his mouth and began to move his tongue around it.

The redhead was near his end but just before he came he moved away. A wide smirk was planted on his face. "What do you want me to do to you?" Tala looked thoughtful for a minute. He moved his mouth to his ear bit and licked it before whispering. "I want you to fuck me senseless." First Bryan was a little shocked but then he pushed the redhead down on the seat. Small kisses were planted all over his bare chest. Bryan's hands grabbed once again his cock and moved.

He spread his legs and bent over him. "Ready?" "Do it now, I can't wait." Bryan took a deep breath and placed himself in the right position. He penetrated him slowly and stood still till he gave a signal to move. Tala nodded his beautiful head and Bryan began slowly to move. He began to feel that Tala relaxed a bit more so he moved faster and thrusted harder. Screams and moans came from both of them as their sex heated up.

First Tala came with a huge scream. Right after Bryan came inside him also with a scream but not as loud as Talas. Their chauffer knocked on the tinted windows. Tala and Bryan fast redressed and walked inside. They took a quick shower together before they went to bed in each other's embrace.

* * *

Thanks for reading… Please review….

Bye for now XD


End file.
